


Let's Play Agar.io!

by Lavender_Siren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, Short One Shot, agar.io
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Siren/pseuds/Lavender_Siren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren runs into his partner in Agar.io at a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Agar.io!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a really quick idea I wanted to write down (may have been inspired by my time on Agar.io ;) ). Yeah, I know this is probably a really weird AU kinda thing.

“One Caramel Frappe for here, please.” Levi ordered, handing the cashier a $5 dollar bill and tossing his change carelessly into the tip jar. He scanned the café, the place was practically deserted. Not due to the service being terrible or bad tasting coffee, but simply because it was pouring outside and most people scramble to get home. He decided to take advantage of a padded booth, since they’re always the first ones to be taken. He swiftly placed his black bag on top of his table, immediately digging out his laptop. Probably the only reason he ever bothers to stay is for the Cafe’s free Wi-fi. A constant tapping on the keyboard assured Levi that he wasn't the only one taking full advantage of the Wi-Fi.

He opened up the Google search bar, staring blankly at the blinking line waiting to chase the words typed in. "Agar.io" was finally entered after mulling it over. He first heard about it through his co workers chatting about how 'addicting' it was. Addicting is not the word Levi would use to describe it but it was certainly an entertaining way to pass time. He clicked on the team version and entered in his name; Levi Ackerman. He was placed in the Red team, which was the leading team so far. After a few minutes of wandering around to get bigger, a familiar user name rushed up to him. He could hear a faint surprised gasp come from the other person in the Café, immediately followed by incoherent mumbling. He blocked it out, smirking to himself as he saw the much larger cell give him enough food to make them equal size; if not, bigger. ‘EREN JEAGER’ was someone Levi has befriended in this game, the other always went out of his way to join him and gather food to feed him. 

 

“Oh my god, I found him!” Eren practically squealed, muffling the words with his hand. He took a breath and calmed down, reminding himself not to get to close since they were on different teams. He poured all his cells into Levi Ackerman’s, leaving himself with just enough to not get eaten too easily. The two traveled around the map, doing the only thing you can do in this game; Eat. “Caramel Frappe for Levi!” A worker shouted, catching the attention of a dark haired male. Eren only took a glance at the guy before gluing his eyes back to his computer screen again. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, moving himself around Levi Ackerman who stood still. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other male sit back down at his booth and almost instantly the started cell moved around. Eren’s eyes widened, and his heart stumbled around to keep his pulse under racing speed. ‘No, no. It’s highly unlikely that’s him, damn near impossible even!’ The brunette thought, trying his best to focus on the game. A nagging voice at the back of his mind wouldn’t shut up about it, pushing him to try something. Eren shoved his cell into Levi’s, studying the man’s expression as he did so.

 

‘He got too close.’ Levi thought, his lips tugging down to form a slight frown. 

 

‘He frowned! Oh shit, shit, shit!’ Eren’s mind was throwing him thoughts left and right, and a sudden coldness slowly crept over his face. He closed his laptop, hugging it close to his chest as he approached the black haired man. “Um, e-excuse me?” Eren said, his voice small and almost inaudible.

“Yes?” Levi answered, his eyebrow raising in questioning as he took a sip from his drink. Eren froze, unable to tear his stare away from the other’s gray eyes. “Is there something you need?” Levi spoke once more, his eyes flickering from his screen back to Eren’s green ones. ‘Wait, what did he say?’ The brunette tried to cease the loud pounding sound in his ears. “L-levi Ackerman!” Eren finally managed to push the words out of his mouth, receiving a shocked expression from the male. “...Yes?” The teen’s legs felt like they would turn into slush if he continued to stand. He plopped himself on the empty side of the booth, opening up his laptop to show his user name and placed it in front of Levi. 

 

Levi examined the screen, stifling a chuckle when he read the bolded name. "So, you're Eren Jeager." Levi stated, pushing aside the computer and staring at the flustered teen who kept his gaze down. "Y-yes." 

"Hmph, for someone who puts their user name in all caps you really don't speak up." Eren's head immediately shot up, and a spark of fire seemed to ignite behind his eyes. "Well it's not like this is the easiest thing in the world! At least I had the courage to come up to you."

"Hmm, feisty one as well. So what is it that you want?" Levi asked, shutting off his laptop and sliding it back inside his bag. "I uh, wanted to talk? Get to know you?" Eren replied, copying Levi's actions. "A date."

"Wha-! No, no, I never said anything about that!" Eren exclaimed, shaking his head furiously. "You didn't have to. Let's meet up again. Say, 5 on Thursday?" The black haired male suggested, standing up from his seat. "S-sure." 

"Great. And make sure to bring your voice next time, no more of this mumbling." Levi said, letting his hand glide up the brunette's arm as he walked past him. Once Eren heard the chime of a bell signaling the other's departure, he practically collapsed onto the table. He clutched a scrunched up bundle of hair on each side of his head, then pushed it back. "What have I done."


End file.
